Ella y él
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta-Jacob está enamorado de una niña, Bella lo está de un niño, le cuentan a su mejor amigo, se sonrojan y se sienten a morir. Regalo para Poppy Archbold.


**Disclaimer: **En realidad, nada es mío, sólo me di el lujo de adaptar un correo electrónico, pero en fin, la adaptación es mía. Y creo que todos saben que no soy Meyer.

**Summary: **_Viñeta-_Jacob está enamorado de una niña, Bella lo está de un niño, le cuentan a su mejor amigo y se sonrojan y se sienten a morir. Regalo para Poppy Archbold.

Poppy, eres una chica muy especial, siempre me alegras con tus reviews y esto es en agradecimiento a los regalos tan lindos que me has dado. Feliz Navidad.

**

* * *

**

**Ella y él**

-¿Te pasa algo Bells? –le pregunta Jacob a la niña de ojos chocolate sentada en la arena de First Beach.

-Nada –masculla ella tratando de ahogar las ganas de llorar. Mira al chico de piel cobriza y ojos oscuros y suspira sabiendo que en él puede confiar –sólo que hay un niño… que me gusta –susurra apenas la última palabra.

-Ah –dice Jacob y se sienta junto a ella –a mí también me gusta una niña.

Bella siente que algo se mueve en su estómago y no de una forma agradable. Siente que las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos y amenazan con salir, pero ella respira para que no sea así, y para que su voz salga firme, aunque con dificultad lo logra.

-¿Cómo es ella? –pregunta Bella.

-Ella es hermosa –sonríe Jacob –tiene los ojos más maravillosos que haya visto, y una sonrisa que no duda en mostrar. Ella es _perfecta. _Pero… ¿cómo es él?

-Él es el niño más dulce que he visto, siempre me hace reír y sus abrazos me dejan fuera de este mundo.

Jacob traga en seco, ¿qué tiene ese niño que no tenga él? Se pregunta sabiendo que siempre hace reír a Bella.

-¿Y por qué no le dices que te gusta? –pregunta Bella.

-Porque ella no me quiere a mí –musita Jacob.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Bella sorprendida y se queda mirando a Jacob un instante que le parece el más perfecto –. ¿Existe una forma en la que alguien podría no quererte?

Jacob se encoge de hombros.

-Sí me quiere pero no como yo la quiero a ella.

-Ah –es todo lo que Bella logra decir –lo mismo me pasa a mí –musita y mira al horizonte esperando que éste la pueda consolar.

-Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro –dice Jacob renuente.

-Sí, al menos.

Jacob pasa un brazo por la espalda de Bella y la acerca a su cuerpo.

-¿Te atreverías?

-¿A qué?

-A decirle a ella que te gusta aunque supieras que ella te va a rechazar.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Sí –dice Bella con firmeza.

-¿Cuándo lo harás? –pregunta Jacob con la esperanza de que no sea pronto.

-Ahora mismo.

¿Ya? Pregunta Jacob para sus adentros y la suelta para dejarla ir. Pero Bella no se levanta y Jacob se pregunta por qué.

-¿Por qué no vas?

-Porque no tengo que ir a ningún sitio –sonríe ella y se sonroja –porque ese niño eres tú –baja la mirada y espera el golpe bajo, porque ya ha entendido que a Jacob le gusta otro, porque ella no se considera hermosa, y sabe que no lo es, que Jacob de seguro quiere a otra niña, una que es mejor que ella.

-¿Yo? –pregunta Jacob sin podérselo creer.

-Ajá –apenas masculla Bella.

Jacob sonríe pero Bella no lo nota, porque sigue con la mirada baja y ya las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Jacob coloca una mano en su barbilla y siente las lágrimas de Bella caer sobre su mano. Le sube la cara y hace que sus miradas se encuentren y Bella no quiere verlo, porque le da pena y se sonroja más hasta parecer que va a estallar de la vergüenza.

-No te sonrojes, Bells. Mi niña eres tú.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminan y no pueden creer lo que el chico que tiene enfrente dice. Y él se acerca sin temor y une sus labios a los de ella, y le parece que el roce de esa piel rosada es el más suave, cálido y dulce que ha sentido nunca. Las mariposas parecen querer escapar de los estómagos de esos niños, que sin saberlo han crecido sólo por confesar el amor que siempre han sentido.

* * *

Y para su conocimiento, he aquí el correo que recibí:

Niña: Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Niño: Lo sé.

Niña: ¿qué pasa?

Niño: ella me gusta mucho

Niña: habla con ella

Niño: no lo sé… yo nunca le gustaría a ella.

Niña: no digas eso, tú eres fabuloso

Niño: solo quiero que ella vea como yo me siento.

Niña: pues cuéntale cómo te sientes.

Niño: yo nunca le gustaría a ella.

Niña: cómo lo sabes

Niño: no lo sé, se le nota.

Niña: solamente cuéntale cómo te sientes.

Niño: qué le diré.

Niña: cuéntale lo mucho que estás enamorado de ella.

Niño: yo se lo digo todos los días.

Niña: qué quieres decir.

Niño: siempre estoy con ella. La amo.

Niña: sé cómo te sientes tengo el mismo problema, pero yo nunca le gustaría a él.

Niño: espérate… ¿de quién estás enamorada?

Niña: pues de un niño.

Niño: Ah… ella tampoco estaría enamorada de mí.

Niña: si ella lo está.

Niño: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Niña: Porque… ¿quién no estaría enamorada de ti?

Niño: tú.

Niña: estás equivocado, porque yo te amo.

Niño: yo también te amo.

Niña: Pues ¿vas a hablar con ella?

Niño: Ya lo hice.

Si te gustó, se lindo y deja un review :)

Feliz Navidad

RobinWolfe


End file.
